


A ghost, a vampire and a werewolf

by Itsagamefortwo



Category: Being Human, Being Human (UK)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-25
Updated: 2013-03-07
Packaged: 2017-12-03 13:09:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/698610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Itsagamefortwo/pseuds/Itsagamefortwo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'Though there's only so much a ghost, a vampire and a werewolf can take before they crumble, kill or fade. They found that out the hard way as well.' </p>
<p>4 parts, one for each of the trio and if I can be bothered too, I may do three more for the new trio. But that all depends. <br/>Mentions of Tom, Hal and Alex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> A/N- This has taken me a week to write, I kept getting so far, and then going back and changing things. It's going to be 4 parts (maybe a few more, it depends). And it shall get slightly longer as it goes on.
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing about this.

A ghost, a vampire and a werewolf move in together.

It sounded like the start of some stupid, unfunny joke. Something that would end in someone dying or in tears for them all. Which it did really. Not that they knew it would. It ended in tears and pain, but before that. Before all the tears and pain and the heart aching goodbyes, they were happy.

They had a life, fucked up as it may have seemed, they had a life and it was a good one. Because they had each other it was good and it was happy. Friends make all the difference in life they found out, though they found out the hard way.

Without friends, without each other, they wouldn't have survived like they did. They would have each crumbled or killed or faded much sooner then they each did. But they didn't, because they had each other, and they got themselves through so much. Though there's only so much a ghost, a vampire and a werewolf can take before they crumble, kill or fade. They found that out the hard way as well.


	2. George

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 'He was happy with the little dysfunctional type family he'd found with Mitchell and Annie. Because that's what they were in a sense. A family. Friends from the start, but friends always seem to turn into family eventually.'

George

Sometimes he'd find himself thinking back to his life before all the crazy had arrived. He'd had a normal life, a family, friends, a fiancee, a job. Everything he'd wanted to have.

But then things changed and shit happened, and he ended up living in a little pink house with a mass murder and a compulsive tea maker. The vampire and the ghost. And somehow, and he wasn't entirely sure how, but he was happy with it.

He was happy with the little dysfunctional type family he'd found with Mitchell and Annie. Because that's what they were in a sense. A family. Friends from the start, but friends always seem to turn into family eventually.

-

When he'd first met Mitchell, tension was always in the air. There was always that slight hint of a storm brewing beneath the surface. Who were they kidding! A vampire and werewolf couldn't live together! Couldn't be friends! It defied all logic.

Yet somehow they managed it. Somehow they became best friends, somehow they got through life. Not always smoothly or without faults. But they lived and had a life and were, in some way, normal. George found a friend in Mitchell, and Mitchell found the same in George. When they were both at the edge of destruction, or ready to jump into a void that they couldn't escape, they'd found each other. They'd saved each other, and you can't walk away from something like that without forming some kind of friendship.

But there was always a question lingering around them, taking the form of 'And then what?' Because what were the chances of them carrying on like that forever? George would die, Mitchell wouldn't, and then he'd be alone again. And life was hard enough for him with a friend, how would he be without one again?

-

Not that they got that far, because then they met Annie.

Annie the friendly ghost.

Well maybe she wasn't all that friendly, after all, she did try to scare them away. For a while, he really did dislike her, not hate, but dislike. All she did was make tea! So much tea, he honestly thought he'd hate the stuff by the time she found her door. But then her door came, and he couldn't bare see her go, he couldn't let her go. Because he loved her like he loved Mitchell, he loved the way she made tea even if she couldn't drink it. She was part of the little dysfunctional family they'd built for themselves. She was the heart of it. And he didn't want her to walk through that door, because then she'd be gone forever, or until he died as well.

But she didn't go through her door, she stayed. For them. And they fought for her, they fought to get her back when they lost her. George may have held a disliking to her at the beginning, but he loved her in the end. She was part of his family, and family isn't always the easiest thing to find.

As long as Annie was there, Mitchell wouldn't be alone. Even after he was dead and gone. So on they went, just the three of them. Living by the 'and what next?' rule, and they were happy.

-

People come into you life when you don't expect them too, normally in a way that makes you think you don't need them.

That was Nina. His Nina.

She came into his life, and try as he might, he just couldn't get her out of it. And he tried so hard, because he didn't want to see her suffer how he had. Not that he counted in the fact that he'd fallen in love with her at some point. You never can get rid of the people you love. Not that George would have wanted too, not in the end. Things got screwed up in the middle and everything turned to shit for them both. And for a moment, just one single moment, he thought that maybe, just maybe they weren't meant to be. That it was a stupid thought.

But things always seem to have a way of righting themselves, and Nina came back to him. And this time she stayed, and refused to leave. Because she loved him, and he loved her, and suddenly the dysfunctional family of three was a family of four on Barry Island. But George wouldn't have changed that for the world. He was happy, even when he thought he couldn't be. He was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N- And that is part 1, George and his thoughts on the others and their lives together.  
> Thoughts/reviews would be loved. Thank you!


	3. Mitchell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 'Mitchell never asked for this life, but he took what he was given, because what else could he do? It's not like he wanted to die, but then again, he didn't exactly want to be eternally damned either.'

Mitchell

Mitchell never asked for this life, but he took what he was given, because what else could he do? It's not like he wanted to die, but then again, he didn't exactly want to be eternally damned either. But there he was, never ageing, an eternity spread out before him with no glimmer of light. There was no cure for him. No quick death on the battle field with the rest of the men. He was cursed to walk the earth forever. And forever really was a long time when you began to hate yourself for what you were.

He'd never, not in a million years, even dreamt that he'd be lucky enough to find himself in a house with friends. Real, proper friends, people who trued him, who believe in him. He'd not had that in so many years. Annie and George, they made him good, they brought out the human in him that he thought he'd lost all those long years ago.

For the first time in nearly a hundred years, he was happy. Sure there were bumps in the road, stumbles and a few falls from his rickety wagon. Maybe more then a few. But he made it, with their help. He made it to the end on his terms, with them right by his side. And when he says things would have been much worse, much sooner without them, he means it.

...

George was the reason he left the other vampires, the reason he stepped on the straight and narrow fully intended to stay that way until this forever was over.

Not that he'd know it, but George had saved Mitchell is so many ways over the years they knew each other. Sure there was tension first, there was a time of testing boundaries and sharks in the water, but in the end they worked. Despite all the obstacles in their way, they worked.

Their strange little set up, working in a hospital, being normal, being human. It worked and they were happy. It shouldn't have worked. Mitchell should have wanted to kill George, and vice versa. But after all the years he'd been alive, he found something worth fighting for that wasn't blood. And he was so thankful for that.

But if they wanted to be human, they should act human, play the part. So they did. And it was good, it was happy. For the first time in such a long time, Mitchell actually felt human. The call of the blood was distant, and for once he could see that small glimmer of hope in his damned eternity. Somethings aren't meant to last forever though.

It was his idea to move into the pink house, there was just something about it that drew him in. Like it was calling out for help. And George followed after him, not questioning it, just agreeing. Because they were friends, and they trusted each other. Everyone needs a friend. The pink house became home for the tree lost souls that day.

...

Annie was a surprise.

Not in the fact that she was a ghost, or that she wanted them gone at first. Because all that he'd seen before, he'd seen many like her before, but they'd all been different. Some were hostile, some in denial, some even made it their after-lifes goal to see everything on the Earth.

Annie wasn't like that. Annie was something special, she could be seen, she was kind and fierce and loyal, she turned down deaths door.

Three times.

Not that he knew all of this at first. He didn't know the bond they'd share, something so strong he could feel it snap as she was pulled away from the world. Or how hard he would fight to keep her safe. He didn't know any of that at first. At first she was just another ghost, someone he grew to like, someone he grew to want to protect from all the evil outside their little pink house. Between her tea making and constant fussing, Mitchell always wondered when it was he actually fell in love with her. Sure he knew it after she was dragged into purgatory, but it happened before then, that he was sure off.

With Annie and George around, the blood lust didn't seem so strong, the pull seemed bearable. Of course he didn't know what would happen when he strayed away. The consequences of rage filled actions. Maybe sometimes blood was stronger then love. They didn't know that then. She didn't leave him though. Not even when she found out, because that's who she was. She stayed out of love.

But there she was, Annie his friendly little ghost, who made tea to feel normal and to comfort, who didn't have a bad bone in her lifeless body, but god forbid the person who got on the wrong side of her. And if there was one thing in his life he was sure of, it was that he'd fight for her. Wherever she was, whoever took her, he would fight for her and bring her home.

Because not even the call of blood, or the shouts and screams in his head could stop him from loving her once he'd started. His Annie. She was the girl Mitchell had waited his whole life for, someone to spend his eternity with. And really, all he needed was someone to spend it with when everyone else was gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N- Okay so here's the next part, all about Mitchell's thoughts/feelings. This was a little bit harder to write, because I wasn't quite sure how I wanted to potray him, but I'm kinda like it! 
> 
> Reviews/comments would be lovely :)


	4. Annie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 'Because even after they've gone, even after they've left her, they're still her boys, her family. And no one had a chance of replacing them.'

Annie

When things were getting stressful, or she could feel a fight coming, Annie would make tea. Even when she was alive, her answer to all life's problems was a cup of tea. Though when Annie thinks about how much tea she's made since she's been dead, she thinks it just about outnumbers the amount of cups when she was alive.

She'd never really given death much thought, it always seemed like a much too morbid subject to bring up with Owen, so she never paid it much attention. Shrugging it off as something to think abut closer to the time. Death didn't seem to wait for her though. Death was impatient and demanding, and Annie never even had the chance to consider the question of 'and then what?'.

No where in her wildest dreams did she expect to be a ghost, she didn't even really believe ghosts existed. The again, she didn't expect to be killed by who she thought was the love of her life, or to be living with a werewolf and a vampire. But there she was, and she was happy with it. Because for the first time, it what felt like her entire life, these two people she'd found a family with, loved her despite all her little faults. No one had ever loved her like that before. Not even Owen.

So she makes the tea for her boys, and chats with Nina and looks after Eve. Because even after they've gone, even after they've left her, they're still her boys, her family. And no one had a chance of replacing them.

-

Tom and Hal tried. It was a strange relationship, maybe she tried to make it too much like it was before, maybe it was just never going to work. That's not to say she didn't love them, because she did. They helped her see the world again, to keep Eve safe, to find a purpose when everyone else seemed to have left her.

Maybe they weren't her boys. They didn't have the same friendships, the same traits. And sometimes she could have killed them for what they did, but they were there and Annie did love them. You don't chose your family, you don't chose who sneaks into your dead heart, they just do. Hal was nothing like Mitchell, he was older and stronger in ways Mitchell wasn't, but weaker. He needed saving, even if he wouldn't admit it, he did. Annie hoped he'd let someone save him. Tom was someone she cared for, someone she wanted to protect, even when he didn't needed it.

But they weren't her boys, and they never would be. And that was okay. Because after five years of Mitchell and George, and losing the both and gaining two more, Annie realised how much she needed them. How much she loved them. She had Tom and Hal to thank for that.

-

There was always an hidden tension between her and George at first. It was like he was scared she'd blow up in his face or so she told herself.

Before she'd died if someone had told her werewolves were real, Annie would have laughed at them. How absurd! Yet there she was, in her little pink house, trying to figure out the best way to scare the crap out of someone with a werewolf. It's funny how things turn out. How the people you least expect turn out to be one of the most important people in your life.

Even if they hadn't quite gotten along at first, they got to know each other and that grew to love. Because that's what you do with family isn't it, you love them despite all their faults. And that friendship was something Annie grew to rely on, when things were going wrong, George was always near. Even when he wasn't.

But that was them, that was their little life. Annie making the tea, George getting angry when there was none left for him to make a cup himself. She got angry when he left, and angry when he came back. She hated him for what she thought he was going to do, but loved him for all the he did.

When George was around, when Mitchell was around, with them both there with her, Annie didn't feel quite so dead. The loneliness she'd felt that first year wasn't around. And that was something Hal and Tom could never seem to make happen.

They just weren't her boys.

They weren't her family like they were. But she carried on, she had to carry on. She was all Eve had left in the world, and Annie would be damned twice over if she'd leave that baby. She'd promised George after all.

-

Once upon a time she'd wanted a family, she'd wanted what the normal people had. Instead she found that in the end all she wanted was him. John Mitchell.

The vampire, the killer, the man she should have been afraid of in his finale days. But yet she wasn't, because all she could think of was that man she'd met five years ago. The one who'd sat on the floor of her room with her, in front of her old chair and leaned in to kiss on her cheek and caught her lips instead.

Even when he changed, when his became hard and he became distant, she still remembered him as that man. She still believed he was in there somewhere, just waiting. Annie had to believe that. The other explanation was too hard to bare thought.

Mitchell was the one with the answers, the one who knew the world and the evil in it. He was always the first to defend her, the first to protect her. And when she thinks about it, maybe she had loved him from the start. Maybe they were both stupid and blind to thoughts and feelings. Maybe if they'd have been smarter the things he would do wouldn't have happened. There were a lot of maybes.

But that was them, that was their relationship. Annie didn't want to know the details of what he'd done, and Mitchell was happy to oblige. They shouldn't have worked, not really anyway. A ghost and a vampire? But perhaps it was a logical thing, when both of them were dead, they did have an eternity to spend together.

And she would have, and he knew it. They could have had forever, just the two of them. Watching over friends they made and family they found. It could have been a happy ever after, something they both deserved.

But things don't always go as planned, and not all fairy tales have a happy ending. Neither of them got their eternity, but the time they did get. Those short few months of being together, of being happy? They were the best times in her life, the first time she truly felt loved. And she was. Oh she was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: hm I'm not too happy with this, but I don't think I'll ever be able to put what I want to put into words, so this is the best that could happen.
> 
> There will be one more short chapter and I think I'll stop. (Unless anyone thinks I should do Tom, Hal and Alex)


	5. A Ghost, a Vampire and a Werewolf

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 'A ghost, a vampire and a werewolf move in together. They get jobs, they argue about who cleans the bathroom and who does the shopping. They have relationships and they fall in love.'

A ghost, a vampire and a werewolf move in together. They get jobs, they argue about who cleans the bathroom and who does the shopping. They have relationships and they fall in love. An evil comes and slips its way in, breaking them up from the inside out. They move. They get her back. They're together again. They're happy. One by one they leave.

-

In the end Mitchell asked for it.

He asked for death and welcomed it with open arms and a last smile for his friends. His family. There comes a time when you know you've lived to long, and Mitchell had found that time. So he welcomed the stake as it was pushed into his chest and he hoped, he prayed, that what ever was waiting for him, wherever it was, he'd see them again. Because that would be the worst afterlife. The life where he'd never see them again. That was something Mitchell didn't think he'd be able to bare.

So he ends up on the other side, thoughts racing and heart beating. He's told to wait. In a corridor full of the past with a room at the end that is his when he's ready.

But he'd rather wait, because what's an after life without the people who made his life worth while?

-

Losing Nina did more to George then anyone could have thought.

Maybe it was because this time he knew there was no way of getting her back, that she was truly gone. Through a door to never walk back out. For the first time since they'd moved into the pink house, George wasn't happy and no amount of tea would fix it. His finale act was to protect her, to protect Eve. Maybe he wasn't such a great dad for a while, but he died for her in the end. For them both.

He died knowing Eve would be safe with Annie, and really that's all he could ask for. When his door came and he saw the things Annie and Mitchell had hid from him all those years ago, he's thankful. He walks through it, with a last look and smile for his best friend and daughter. On the other side he finds them. He finds his Nina and Mitchell.

They hug and shout and talk and argue and hug some more. And then they wait.

They wait for her.

-

Annie fights on, the last one standing, she has no other choice really.

She can't back down or fade into the background now, she's too far in. Not that she'd want to. These vampires had cost her her friends, her family. So she fights and she wins. Some might say she lost, with the result ending her Eve's death and her passing over. But she won. There was nothing left for her in the land of the living anymore. Everyone she really truly loved where waiting on the other side. Or so she hoped.

Tom and Hal helped her see that, helped her to understand what she needed to do in the end. And she could walk through that door knowing whatever happened there would be Tom Alex and Hal around. What more could the world want? So she presses the button and lets the bomb go off, knowing when she opened her eyes all she'd see was fire. But there was the door. The door she thought she'd never see again after she'd turned it down all those years ago. It was her door, and this time, Annie walked through it. She didn't expect much, not after last time.

But there's Eve and she's fading, a smile on her face and then there's the second door.

Annie doesn't have to think, she knows who'll be there, who she prays will be there. She opens the door, bright light almost blinding her.

But there they all. All three of them waiting for her.

-

They waited for her. The werewolf and the vampire, waiting for their ghost. They hug and smile and cry. But that's okay, because they're together and nothing, not even death could break them apart.

A ghost, a vampire and a werewolf move in together. It sounded like the start of some stupid, unfunny joke. Something that would end in someone dying or in tears for them all.

And it did.

But in the end, it was worth it all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Okay so this is the last chapter for this story. I just needed some closure on it all for my own sake. But, and this all depends on how I feel on Sunday (and who dies), I'll probably do ones for Tom, Alex and Hal.
> 
> I hope I've not disappointed anyone.


End file.
